New Boy
by BlazingLegend
Summary: Lewis and Cleo's worlds always revolved around each other, ever constant. But then they broke up, and now Lewis is with another girl. Now a new boy has arrived on the scene, disrupting their quaint, but a little miserable lives, and Lewis doesn't know what to do, doesn't know how to feel... when the new guy starts hanging around Cleo. Set in season two. Clewis.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, dear and lovely readers! It's me again, with another story... two, actually! If you wish, see my profile for my other active story: Diplomacy. _

_It's so nice to be writing again, although the break between stories may have been quite small... but not to me! For all Kidnapped Love readers, firstly, a note saying that it's done and dusted. All finished! And secondly there shall be an in between story, I will not tell you what about, or even the theme, because that would totally ruin it. :)_

_And now for a little about this story! This story takes place in between episodes 2X10 and 2X19, after Charlotte and Lewis become a couple but before she suspects anything. I will also state here and now that I do not own H2O: Just Add Water, and you won't be hearing this from me again._

_As stated above in the summary, this is a Clewis fic. There shall be no serious Cleo/OC, and if you're not alright with that, then you should stop right here._

_Now that you have been briefed, let the reading commence! :)_

* * *

Cleo ran down the school hallways, her footsteps tapping out a feverish rhythm on the path.

Her phone beeped with a flurry of texts, no doubt all of them demanding her whereabouts. She just needed to hand in this paper, and then she would be alright...

She didn't notice until she actually collided with him.

Sent sprawling, she frantically hopped up, gathering his mussed books and papers in her arms. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going..."

"Uh, its fine..." he murmured, and sturdier than Cleo had been left standing by the impact, but looking more than a little frazzled. "It was, um, it was my fault."

She looked up at him, her eyes for once focusing on him, her face growing puzzled. "Hey, you're new, aren't you? I haven't seen you around before."

He ruffled his brunette curls with an uneasy laugh. "Uh... yeah. I mean, yes. I'm new."

Her face broke out into a smile, her voice excited. "Oh! Let me show you around, then."

Before he could answer she looked at her watch, and her eyes widening, said, "Oh my gosh. I _really _have to go."

She pushed his books at him and ran off. "But I'll see you around!" She said, giving him a wave as she rounded a mass of lockers.

She sprinted all the way home, slamming Emma's front door and hunching over, gasping for lost air.

"_Cleo!_" Emma's voice was shrill, and she shook Cleo so fiercely she thought her brain was going to give an audible cry for mercy.

Rikki's head popped over the couch, a scowl chiselled into her pale face. "Usually I'd be fine, but you're really cutting it close! The moon's due to rise in about..."

"Thirty seconds," Lewis's voice floated from the kitchen.

Cleo fended a hysterical Emma off, "I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to be so late... I got... distracted."

Lewis emerged from the kitchen with his laptop, a curious expression on his face. "Really? By what?"

"Um... schoolwork..."

Pushing all anger on the possible moon mishap to the back burner, with a twinkle in her eye Rikki gasped, "Oh, it was a _boy!_"

Cleo shook her head, fondling her locket, praying that Lewis had spontaneously become deaf. "No, no... it wasn't. It was schoolwork."

Emma examined her for a moment, and then her mouth dropped. "Oh my gosh, it _was _a boy!"

Cleo glanced at Lewis, just long enough to catch his crumpled face and sad eyes before he turned away. She ran up the stairs and turned around; saying to Lewis's turned back, "It wasn't a boy. I was late handing a paper in and I wanted to get it in before moonrise. _That's all._"

XXX

She tossed and turned in her sleeping bag, dreaming of the new boy, then seeing Lewis's crushed face at her friends' assumptions.

Her eyes snapped open, a sigh escaping her lips. She would never be able to sleep at this rate.

She knew she never should have let Lewis go. Never should have said it was fine when it wasn't. But that was her mistake, and now she had to live with the consequences.

She closed her eyes and turned around, knowing it would be better to remain there than face him on the level below.

In the morning her eyes were heavy and she hadn't slept for a second. Rikki commented on her appearance, while Emma swatted at her and more politely asked, "Cleo, are you alright?"

She waved her concerns off, pouring herself a glass of orange juice and reaching for where Emma hid all the straws. "I'm fine. Just didn't get much sleep."

Rikki grinned. "Dreaming about your new boyfriend?"

"No!" She said, slamming the juice carton down, extremely aware that Lewis was not four metres away. "He's not my boyfriend. For goodness sake, he's a new kid; I'm just showing him the ropes."

She took a step back, but was still smiling. "Yes, that's how it starts. Right, Lewis?"

She didn't get an answer, he seemed to be absorbed in his thoughts; she did however get a sudden face full of Mama Josephine's Grade A orange juice.

"Oops."

Rikki grumbled as she toppled over, her scales glistening in the morning light. "Cleo! That's unfair!"

"How is it unfair when you can dry yourself in a matter of seconds?"

Emma hovered over her, a big smile on her face. "She has a point."

She simply muttered under her breath as steam wafted up from her tail. She hopped up, rounding the couch and plopping down next to Lewis. "Nerd, you'd better hop to it before Em's parents come home and get scandalous ideas."

Cleo stifled a giggle. "Shush, Rikki!"

Emma perched on the armrest, giving her a shove. "Oh be quiet, you ninny. But seriously Lewis, thanks for all your help."

He gave her a nod and a sound of recognition, but didn't look up and didn't stir from his deep thought.

"Although we evidently didn't need it..." Rikki started.

Cleo casually sipped her drink at the counter, rolling her eyes. "Why do you keep being so hard on him? I think that any extra help we can get for full moons is a good thing."

"I agree," Emma said, poking Rikki in the chest. "Ease up."

"Never!"

Emma gave a laugh and ruffled her messy blonde locks. "I'm gonna go change out of my PJ's. Girls, you up for a quick swim before school?"

Cleo drained her glass and delicately placed it in the sink. "No, not today. I'm gonna go get to school early... hand in this paper."

Rikki shouted to her as she headed up the stairs, "In other words get there early to make out with your new boyfriend?"

"There's still a splashworthy amount of OJ left in that carton, Rikki!"

XXX

Cleo shoved her books in her locker, jamming it shut before an avalanche could rain down on her.

Her eye wandered across the corridor, where she saw the new boy talking with a teacher. She waited until the conversation was over and walked up to him.

"Hi!" She said, making him jump. He turned around, catching sight of her.

"Oh. Sorry, I didn't see you."

She watched as Mrs. Fraisers, her chemistry teacher, walked down the hall, yelling at a bunch of students for running. "Why were you talking to her?"

He looked down at his shoes. "I got in trouble."

She laughed. "Oh, don't worry! She's super uptight. She screams at us when we try to mix baking soda and vinegar together, and we're like miss, its _chemistry _class..."

He chuckled. "So you're in chemistry with me, then? I haven't even been to a single class and I'm already in trouble..."

"That sounds like her."

"What's your name? I meant to ask that..."

She shook her head. "No problem. It's Cleo."

"Gavin."

She smiled up at him, and couldn't help admiring how his brown curls whipped around his handsome face. "Nice to meet you, Gavin."

* * *

_I'll try and update whenever I can, I promise! I have to do all the editing myself, but I am scouting for a beta... other than that, have a happy day!_


	2. Chapter 2

_"And she turns every room into a dancefloor. When she turns and she sways and she spins,"_

_"And you're standing still like a statue; and you can't take your eyes off her skin."_

_"Oh boy, you better slow it down; you're running on unsolid ground. She'll never slow down for you."_

_"Oh boy, you'll never wear that crown; you're just one of one-hundred clowns. I know it's sad but it's true."_

_:)_

* * *

Lewis dropped his bag on his bedroom floor, flopping down at his computer chair.

He looked around and spotted a fairly clean looking shirt hiding under his dressing table. He grabbed for it and gave it a sniff.

"Good enough," he said with a shrug, thrusting it onto his dishevelled bed.

He opened his laptop and waited as it hummed to life, trying to ignore the obtrusive bikini-clad Charlotte staring straight at him. He opened his math assignment and tried to remember what you got when you plus X with Y, but found his attention straying far off the topic of algebra.

He missed her. He knew he shouldn't, but he missed her so much.

He kicked the leg of his desk and bowed his head, remaining there until his phone interrupted his melancholy. With a sigh he reached for it, groaning upon the sight of _Charlotte _flashing on the screen.

_Let's go to the Juice Net._

He turned off his phone; he just couldn't deal with her right now. He cursed himself for this mess he had gotten into.

_Why _had he let her slip away? How could he have ever thought that Charlotte could replace Cleo? His beautiful, funny, smart, kind Cleo.

"I'm such an idiot," he muttered, tugging at his hair.

There had to be a way to get her back. There just had to be; or he didn't know what he'd do.

XXX

Lewis sat into a tucked away booth, watching as Emma served the girls their drinks.

Rikki's voice could be heard all throughout the cafe, "Sooo, what's his name?"

Lewis shrunk in his seat, groaning. He peeked an eye open to see Cleo's reaction; she blushed and stared down at her drink. "Who?"

"Your boyfriend!"

"He's _not my boyfriend!_"

"Then why are you so embarrassed?"

Lewis saw as Cleo gave up a smile. "Oh, fine. His name's Gavin."

"And is he cute?"

"I... suppose so..."

Lewis groaned. "No no no no no..."

"Redhead, brunette, black or blonde?"

"Brunette... curls..."

Rikki tucked a piece of fringe behind her ear. "Oh! Can _I_ meet him?"

He watched Cleo giggle and give the blonde a light shove. "And what would _Zane _say to that?"

"You're such a killjoy!"

Lewis observed as they chatted idly, his gaze focused on Cleo, hoping she wouldn't notice.

Emma passed their table for their second round of drinks, and while serving her mango sunrise, whispered something in Cleo's ear. Her hazel green eyes searched the room and locked on him.

"_Emma,_" he whispered, biting his lip as Cleo came over and sat down beside him.

"What's wrong?" she said, her eyebrows furrowing. He had always loved that about her; her genuine concern for others.

He swallowed, resisting the urge to touch her hair or caress her hand. "I'm fine."

Her lips pursed; she had picked apart his lie, but didn't press. She fondled her locket as the silence grew.

"Excuse me?"

His head snapped up along with Cleo's; she smiled and the corners of his mouth twitched as he tried hard not to scowl.

"Gavin!" She said. "I'm sorry, didn't see you there."

"It's fine. Was I... was I interrupting something?"

She stood up, her eyes flicking to Lewis. "Ah, no... no, you're fine."

He lingered for a moment, watching them walk out together. He tried to stifle his curiosity and failed, following them after a few moments.

He crept outside, spotting them and ducking behind the railing.

Cleo's hair blew around her face, and she tucked it back. "Gavin, what's wrong?"

He turned to her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Listen. I meant what I said yesterday; you can't tell anyone about... _this._"

"Of _course_ not," she said, putting a hand on his chest. "I promise you."

He hugged her with a grin, "Thank you so much," he seemed to waver for a moment, before he kissed her cheek. "You're the best."

Lewis felt like someone had knifed him in the heart as he'd hugged her; then twisted the blade with their kiss.

Gavin walked off; and Lewis knew that now was his time to speak up. After seeing them together, he knew that regardless of his current relationship status he had to say something, or he'd regret it.

He ran out from his hiding place, yelling her name.

She spun around, her smile vanishing. "Lewis! What is it?"

"I need to tell you something," he blurted. "Something important."

"Alright; I'm listening."

"Okay, I know I probably shouldn't be saying this, and it'll be really inconvenient for you, and you'll probably hate me... but I..."

"_Lewis? _What's the problem? Just tell me."

He stared into her face, and found himself rendered speechless. Her hazel green eyes were staring him down with such curiosity and anticipation; but he couldn't get his mouth to work.

He lost his courage, all his doubts coming on in a wave. It wasn't fair on her, it wasn't fair on Charlotte... he couldn't. He wasn't that kind of person.

"I... I just wanted to say we've got a biology quiz on Monday."

Her eyebrows furrowed. "Wait, what? A _biology quiz?_ That's what this was about?"

"Uh... yeah."

She stared at him. "Oh... okay..." she shrugged and headed back inside.

Lewis sighed and walked to his home, jumping in the shower to try and wash off the stench of disappointment.

He hadn't worked up the nerve; and because of that, he could lose her to a perfect stranger.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello again! I have another chapter, all edited and spellchecked for you! I'm very glad this story is getting positive feedback, it makes my day to hear that people are liking it._

* * *

"I haven't seen you in a week."

Lewis sighed as Charlotte sat down across from him. He pushed his guava shake away; suddenly he didn't have much of an appetite.

"I've been really busy, Charlotte..."

"If you've been going at it as hard as you say you have, then where's all your work?"

With a smug smile he lifted his laptop into her view.

"Oh." She looked down, her cheeks flushing. "But, I mean... you've been really distant lately."

"As I said..."

"It's not just that!" She grabbed his hand, looking at him thoughtfully. "You'd tell me if there was anything wrong...?"

He looked at her, a plethora of emotions swirling through his heart; itching to yell at her, let them all go.

But he simply smiled, with too many teeth. "Of course I would! You're being silly; everything's fine."

Her face lifted, her eyes brightened, her grip relaxed; all the while Lewis felt like someone was punching him in the stomach.

"Well, good. I wouldn't want anything to come between us."

He couldn't answer her; only sit in silence as she kissed his cheek and walked off.

He sighed deeply and started typing away at his laptop until someone pulled up a chair.

"Emma? What brings you to my table?"

She closed his laptop so she knew where his attention lay. "I saw your spat with Charlotte."

"It wasn't a spat."

"Please. Anyone with half a brain could tell that smile was faked."

"You're inferring that Charlotte doesn't have half a brain."

She shook her head, but couldn't hide her smile. "My opinion doesn't matter. What's wrong with you and Charlotte?"

"Don't you have juices to serve?"

"It's my break."

He opened his laptop again, grumbling, "My relationship with Charlotte is none of your business. Why do you care, anyway?"

"Well, I don't, I suppose... I just don't want you to be miserable."

"I'm _not _miserable."

She sighed. "You've been really down lately. Cleo's worrying about you."

"Really?"

"Of course she has!" She gave him a hard shove just to make sure the message got through. "So c'mon, Lewis. Give me something to report."

"Tell her I'm fine; no reason for concern."

Emma's lips pursed. "Well, my break's over... but I'll tell her that. Thanks."

XXX

Ash gave her a kiss as she came in. "How'd the talk with Lewis go?"

She frowned. "Weirdly."

She walked over Rikki and Cleo in their booth, where the latter asked, "What did he say?"

Rikki snorted. "Of course he's okay. He's _Lewis._"

"Rikki, hush. Emma? Well?"

She gave a shrug. "He said he was fine, Cleo."

"But he's been... odd! Ash, hasn't he been acting odd to you?"

Ash raised his hands, "Please, leave me out of it."

Cleo stared into her drink and sighed. "So no one else thinks there's something up with him?"

Rikki rolled her eyes, blowing bubbles in her drink. "Cleo, this is Lewis we're talking about. Dependable, centred, _boring..._"

"Rikki, don't say things like that!"

She shrugged. "My point is he's fine."

Cleo's nose wrinkled; but she went silent and started drinking her strawberry shake. She tried to push her concerns about Lewis out of her mind and listen to her friends, but she just couldn't.

He had been acting really nervous and edgy; whatever was on his mind, she was determined she could help. She just needed a chance to talk to him.

She went outside, mumbling an "excuse me" to her friends, and looked around for Lewis.

She couldn't see him anywhere; his drink lay abandoned, half full on a table. Despondent, she headed back inside and slapped a five dollar note on the table. She waved to her friends and gave thanks for the drink, then headed to Lewis's house.

"Lewis?" She hollered, peeking through the windows.

He opened the door; his hair was mussed, his face grey.

"Cleo?" He smoothed down his hair and fiddled with the hem of his shirt, obviously catching onto his failed appearance. "What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?"

He shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck. "I suppose. Sure."

She stepped past him and followed him up to his room.

The chaos she saw when the door opened shocked her. She had to kick through dirty washing and science papers just to get to the bed, which was the only resting place in the room aside from the computer chair.

He sat down beside her on his green bedspread, giving her a curious look. "What do you need?"

Her lips pursed. "I'm... well. I'm worried about you, Lewis."

He tried to smile, but it faltered as he said, "Didn't Em tell you? Nothing to be worried about."

"Do you really believe that?"

His silence was the only answer she needed.

"_Lewis..._" she said, poking him in the chest. "Fess up."

He looked at her, but couldn't keep her gaze. "I'm fine, seriously..."

She flung her hands out in exasperation. "For goodness sake, Lewis! No you're _not._"

"I am; really."

She got up and started pacing, tugging at her hair. "Don't say you're fine, because you're not, and I did that and it _screwed up my life!_"

He jerked back and his mouth dropped. "Wait, what? _Cleo,_ you...?"

Her eyes widened as she realised what she'd said. "Uh, no... no, that's not what I meant..."

She ran for the door before he could say anything else.

He got up to follow her; but the front door had slammed before he could make it to the hallway.


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm apologetic I haven't been able to get another chapter up for a while, but I was hitting some plot snags, and the result was writer's block. But, happy news, I will, hopefully, be getting a laptop soon, so I won't have to write this all out on paper, edit it, and then type it all out onto the computer! Hoorah! _

* * *

"Nerd, why so glum?"

Lewis stirred from his deep thought to see Rikki looking at him curiously.

"Why do you say that?"

"You've been staring forlornly into your juice for the past twenty minutes."

"Oh. Right." He said. "Sorry."

She scoffed and pulled up a stool. "Don't apologize. What you _can _do is tell me what's wrong."

He pushed his drink away with a groan, rubbing at his face. He was tired of lying about his feelings.

"I... well. I guess I can tell you."

She crossed her arms and frowned at him. "Of course you can, dummy."

"Thing is..."

She frowned, and things obviously going too slowly for her, flicked him in the head. "Speak, Lewis!"

"Cleo admitted... well, that she was lying when she said it was okay to get together with Charlotte."

"What, she did?"

"Yeah..." he said. "I just don't know what to do about it."

She whacked him over the head, "What, are you crazy?"

He blinked at her.

"Now, I'm not much of a romantic, but I say you find her and tell her everything. That is, if you still feel the same way about her..."

"Yes! Yes, I do!"

"Well good! But..." her eyebrows furrowed, "Lewis, you realise what you have to do, don't you?"

"Yeah... unfortunately."

XXX

Cleo set down her and her friends' drinks and sat at the table.

They made idle chit chat until she noticed someone was watching them. Not them; _her._

The ferocity of Charlotte's gaze made her choke on her smoothie.

"What do you think she wants?" Emma said in a low voice.

Noticing that she had caught their attention, Charlotte got up and stormed over.

"Get up," she hissed at Cleo.

She got up accordingly and asked, "Charlotte, what's the..."

She cut her off, showing the brunette in the chest. "This is _your _doing, isn't it? _You _put him up to this, didn't you?"

Rikki darted up from her seat, yelling, "Hey! You _don't_ treat her like that!"

Cleo said calmly, "It's okay. Charlotte, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, don't you dare play innocent! I know you're behind this. So don't even _try._"

"But, really I..."

Charlotte pushed Cleo so hard she fell back into her chair.

"This is all your fault! You conniving, slimy, _worthless..._"

Rikki grabbed Charlotte's arm, her words scathing and venomous, "Listen to me. You do _not _talk to her like that. And if you keep at it, I would like to remind you that there are three of us here."

Charlotte eyed her warily, and seeing that she could deal a costing blow without any hesitation, muttered under her breath and stalked away.

Cleo said, watching her yell at a waitress in the process of leaving, "I wonder what that was all about?"

Looking flabbergasted, Emma said, "I have no idea."

Neither of them noticed that Rikki had become particularly interested in her shoelaces.

XXX

Cleo rapped on the McCartney's front door.

An auburn haired woman with a freckle dotted face answered it, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "Cleo! How lovely to see you here."

Cleo smiled as the owl spectacles slid down again. "Still haven't got those refitted, Mrs. McCartney?"

The woman ushered her inside. "Sweetie, how many more times do we have to go through this? Please, call me _Delilah._"

"Is Lewis here? I'd like to speak with him."

"He's in his room." Delilah caught her shoulder before she could go upstairs, "Please try and cheer him up. He wouldn't talk to me or any of his brothers... he's been really depressed."

"Depressed? That's a... serious word."

Delilah sighed. "I'm afraid so. But, you always made him smile..."

"I promise I'll try, Mrs. McCartney."

Cleo knocked on his bedroom door. "Who is...? Oh. Cleo. Hi."

"We need to _talk,_" she said, and pushed past him without bothering for his consent.

He frowned, the door shutting with a click. "Yes. Yes, I think we do."

She blushed, staring at the green rug. "_No, _not about... that. Something else."

With a sigh he sat on his bed, motioning for her to do the same. "What's on your mind?"

But she remained standing, pacing up and down the length of his room. "Charlotte came up to me and... well; she said some very unfriendly things. Do you have any idea what that was about?"

He looked down, his hands fidgeting in his lap.

"Oh my gosh, you _do!_"

"Sit down; please."

This time she did as she was told, looking at him curiously. "Lewis, what's going on?" she asked. She looked at him intently; she wanted to know more than what was happening with Charlotte, and watching him avoid her gaze, she had a feeling he knew that.

He sighed, eventually meeting her eyes. "I... broke up with Charlotte."

She immediately wrapped an arm around him. "Lewis, I'm so sorry."

"It's alright." He murmured, shuffling away from her.

"No, it's _not _alright," she said. "_Please _talk to me."

He answered after a long moment. "Charlotte's paranoid," he said. "I guess she thought, well... I'm sorry if she caused you any trouble."

"No, _I'm _fine; how are _you?_"

"I'm alright, truly. I don't feel sad or anything. I'm..." he looked at her, his lips twitching upward.

He suddenly grabbed her hand, his touch sending a jolt of heat through her body. "No, Charlotte was right. She was right to be paranoid. I broke up with her because of _you._"

"Lewis...?"

"When we broke up, you knew I wasn't happy about it..." he gave a small laugh. "In fact, I was on the verge of tearing my hair out. But, I respected your decision, and we've both had time..."

He reached out and stroked her hair. "I feel exactly the same way about you, Cleo. That actually never changed; I should have seen what a major lapse in judgement Charlotte was from the beginning."

He ran his thumb over her cheek, her hair glowing deep red as the sunset bathed her face with light. "_I'm so sorry._"

Her hands wrapped around his neck on instinct, pulling him closer. So many thoughts and feelings tried to claw their way to the surface, in an attempt to make her stop, think, and analyse, but all she could think was that she needed Lewis and she needed him now. _Nothing else mattered._

Their lips locked, and she breathed in his musty, earthy scent. His lips felt soft against hers, perfect, like they always had been.

And just like that it was over. Her hands slid back into her lap, leaving her missing the warmth of his touch, the closeness of his body.

She got up hurriedly, all of the rational thoughts now bobbing to the surface with ease. Hot tears sprung to her eyes and she smoothed out her wrinkled shirt.

"I... I have to go," she muttered, her voice strangled. She reached for the doorknob, but he grabbed her arm. His grip was soft, not demanding or painful, but that made her cry even more.

He looked at her pleadingly, and it could have been a trick of the light, but she thought she saw a wet glimmer in the corner of his eye. "Please, Cleo. Stay. I need to talk to you."

She shook her head, shaking off his grip to swipe at her face, her knuckles coming back shining wet. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

She walked out, the door shutting with a dejected click behind her. She fled from the house, her jumble of emotions building in her chest.

Because she had kissed him back.

* * *

_Once again, I am apologetic. I fear my kissing scene wasn't very good, but I swear I'll get better! I'm reading up on how to write them better, and this is definitely not the last you'll read! Have a wonderful week!_


	5. Chapter 5

Lewis wasn't masculine. He wasn't a smooth talker, have striking eyes, or a body to die for. He was plain.

Bland.

Watching Cleo and Gavin walk in together, he could see why she had chosen him. He was handsome, solidly built, with a smile and slate grey eyes most girls would swoon over.

And he was obviously funny; seeing her giggle at a whispered comment as they sat.

Lewis pushed his drink away with a groan, his stomach doing flips.

He knew he shouldn't stare; it was an invasion of her privacy and he was only winding himself up. But he couldn't help himself. It was the only thing stopping him from stealing her away, into his arms, where she belonged.

So he continued in his observations, drinking his smoothie glacially so as to appear that he still had some reason to be there.

Rikki slid into his booth, a deep frown chiselled into her face. "I don't like him."

Staring at the yellow slush of his drink, he mumbled, "That makes two of us."

She poked him in the chest. "Why is she still hanging around him? Didn't you tell her?"

"I did..." he said, "she walked out."

"What?" This comment earnt him a whack over the head. "You _let _her?"

"Yes..."

"Idiot!"

He hung his head. "I know. Believe me; I know."

She sighed and blew at her fringe. "What did you do?"

"Please—forgive me if I don't want to relive my utter failure."

She shook her head. "Man, I feel so stupid for thinking he was handsome. They're not suited to each other, you can just see it!"

He couldn't help but snort, "And what would you, my friend, know about matchmaking?"

Her face twisted into a scowl, but it quickly softened. "Hey, I got you to laugh, didn't I?"

He gave her a half-hearted smiled, but couldn't make his eyes shift off Cleo and Gavin.

She rose from the table, her eyes flitting to the couple and back to him. "Well, I'd better get over there. Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

XXX

He cornered her when the school hall was deserted.

"Lewis!" She said, her voice coming out in a squeak. She tried to edge away, but only to jam against her locker.

She gulped at the realisation that she was trapped. "Uh, hi, Lewis... I have stuff to do—would you mind moving?"

He frowned. "We need to talk about yesterday."

"No we don't! We definitely don't!"

He sighed, stepping away from her and pinching the bridge of his nose. "Please don't avoid it. Just, tell me where we stand."

"I'm sorry, Lewis—but I broke up with you for a reason. You and Charlotte... you splitting up with her doesn't change those reasons."

He turned away from her for a moment; his shoulders hunched, his head hung low. "I was really hoping that wouldn't be your answer."

"Lewis, I need to go..." she said.

He turned around and said, his voice pleading, "Just let me talk to you. Actually talk to you—not like this, with this _wall._ Let me change your mind,"

She was tempted. His voice was soft, begging—it was making her heart ache to resist. She did _want _to talk to him. He was right—the barrier between them was stifling, why couldn't they just talk, together, normally?

Maybe she _wanted _him to change her mind.

She shook herself—the notion was ridiculous. Her reasoning was sound; she _had _broken up with him for a reason. She needed to trust that.

She frowned. "Lewis, I don't..."

A different, male voice interrupted her. "Cleo? What are you doing?"

Deserted? Well, almost.

"Gavin!" She said, quickly stepping away from Lewis. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm helping you with that assignment, remember... I'm sorry, was I interrupting again?"

"No, no..." she murmured, her eyes resting on Lewis. He met her gaze, and she looked quickly down at her shoes. "You're fine, Gavin. Let's go work on that bio."

Lewis grabbed her arm before they could walk away, pulling her aside.

"Cleo... _please, _come with me. Why can't we just talk?"

Going with him just wasn't an option... "No, Lewis. I'm sorry."

He grabbed her hand, his voice soft, "Please don't go with him."

She tugged out of his grip. "Lewis, I just—I meant what I said, okay?"

He gave her a faltering smile, "I'm good at bio?"

She shook her head. She kissed his cheek and whispered something to him.

She then walked away, determined not to look back at him, because if she did she feared her heart would break.

XXX

"Psst!"

Emma looked around wildly, spotting a headful of curls tucked behind the counter.

"Rikki? What in the world are you doing down there?"

"Shh!" Rikki hissed, pulling Emma down with her.

She dusted off her apron, "What are we doing? I'm working!"

She glared at her. "Be quiet! We're _spying._"

Emma finally twigged to the focus of Rikki's attention. "Oh, come on! We can't spy on Cleo and her new... well, whatever he is. It's indecent!"

"We're gathering intel."

"It's a violation of their privacy!"

"No it's not. We're being good friends—we wouldn't want Cleo lip locking with some drug-addicted psycho, now would we?"

Emma opened her mouth, shut it, and thought through her words. "No... I suppose not."

"Good! Now be quiet."

She whispered, "This doesn't mean I support this kind of dishonest snooping!"

"I get it, Em. Now seriously—be quiet!"

They watched the couple through a few minutes of average behaviour, chatting and looking over schoolwork. Eventually Emma sighed.

"I think we should stop here. I really have to work."

"No no, stay here. Something's bound to happen."

"For goodness sake, he's just a normal guy. A really cute guy, but normal. Neither of them deserves this kind of treatment,"

"Em, stay!" Rikki shook her head. "He isn't normal. There's something... _fishy _about him,"

"Oh my gosh, you _do _realise what you just said."

"Alright, maybe not the best choice of words..." she said, "but I'm serious! There's something not right about him."


	6. Chapter 6

_Wonderful readers, I am so terribly sorry for the late update! I do have my reasons—but I will not bore you with them. This chapter is written, well, a little differently than what you guys are used to. Even so, I hope you like it, and feel free to review or PM with advice, criticism, compliments or comments! Have a splendid week!_

* * *

Charlotte just didn't understand it.

She sat at a Juice Net table, in her own little corner, away from the happy buzz of the rest of the cafe. She slid her drink across the table, back and forth, back and forth. Never taking one sip of it.

Lewis should like _her. _No, she was determined he did—Cleo was just blinding him to it. It was all _her _fault.

She was incensed. Lewis was meant to be with her, and she would make _sure _that Cleo got her payback for stealing him away.

A raucous laugh from the opposite side of the room commanded her attention. It was Cleo—probably giggling over some crude joke Rikki had told. Charlotte clenched her teeth.

She wanted to _strangle _her. She didn't deserve happiness—none of them did.

A plan forming in her mind, she stood, determined to something about that. She stormed out, knocking into a waitress just as she was serving the three girls their drinks.

Shrieks and rubber shoe soles skidding across linoleum erupted as she left through the doorway.

Lewis jumped up from his outdoor table, his face thriving with panic.

She reached out to him. "Oh, Lewis, I..."

He pushed her away. "No time, Charlotte," she watched him disappear through the bead curtain, "Cleo? Guys, are you alright...?"

She gritted her teeth and kicked over a chair, letting out an angry scream.

She whirled around, shouting at an intimidated waitress, "What are you looking at?"

The waitress ducked out of her way, muttering an apology Charlotte didn't bother listening to.

She stomped down to the beach, perching on a boulder, eyes fixed on the sea, but not taking in the crashing waves, the angry foam moulding the sand. The cogs were turning in her head.

She needed to find out what Cleo was hiding. She knew it was _something. _She was too out of place and weird _not _to have a secret. In fact—the whole group was pretty freaky. No doubt they heard the whispers amongst the school hallways. Witches, ghouls, demons, or aliens?

Charlotte didn't care. Although, she wouldn't be positively _against _Cleo being some aquaphobic extra terrestrial that could be shipped off to a big science lab and dissected. The thought made her grin.

She shook herself—now was not the time for fantasies, however marvellous. Whatever the enigma was, she needed to figure it out. Then she could exploit it and get Lewis back.

Out of tune singing and the padding of bare feet on sand made her head snap up.

A guy, a rather _cute _guy, was trotting down the beach. A flurry of thoughts swarmed in Charlotte's head at the sight of him. It was that boy—the one who was always hanging around Cleo.

Maybe there was another way to get Lewis back.

"Hey! You over..." she stopped up short, realising she would have to be a little more polite if she was going to get his help.

"I _mean..._ hello? Could I..." she stopped again. She frowned. She wouldn't get anything if she continued to approach him this way—he had earphones in.

She went up and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hello?"

He jumped back, as if she had struck him. He quickly pulled his earphones out. "Ah! Who... what... what are you doing here?"

She frowned again, "I'm Charlotte. I was wondering if I could get your help with something."

He looked at the water wearily, then back at her. "I was only here to go swimming... but alright."

"You and Cleo... what's going on there?"

His eyebrows rose. "Excuse me?"

"What's your relationship with her?"

"Er... I don't really think it's your place to be..."

"Can't you just _tell _me?" she snapped. Impatience was leaking into her voice.

He sighed, ruffling his brown curls. "I don't know why you're asking. There is no relationship."

"Really? I don't _believe _you."

She could see he was beginning to get upset with her. "Well, you should," he said, still fairly gently. "Why d'you wanna know, anyway?"

"C'mon, she's a pretty girl, why wouldn't you like her?"

He frowned. "Because our relationship is purely friendly. I don't know what you want with me or Cleo, but you have no right to ask these kinds of questions. Please either leave or stop."

She sighed—this wasn't working. "Okay... then why are you always around her?"

"I'm new to the school. She helps me with all the rules and where everything is."

"I know that." She said, temper flaring. Of course, Cleo was such a goodie-goodie—it was only _natural _that she would help him out. "Any other reasons...?"

"Not really, no."

She pinched the bridge of her nose. She would have to think of something else.

XXX

"Oh, Charlotte... hi."

Lewis looked uncomfortable as she slid into the seat across from him. That was good. He ought to look uncomfortable.

"Hello, Lewis. How are you feeling?"

"I'm, er, fine. Is there any particular reason for your visit?"

Just the sound of her voice was enough to make her heart melt, and she could feel her guard slipping down. But she couldn't let that happen. She wasn't here to beg for him to take her back—she wasn't naive, dreaming of things that would never happen.

She knew that if they were ever going to get another chance, she couldn't just lie around, waiting for him to change his mind. She would have to work for it.

"I wanted to see you. See how things are with _you._"

"I told you, things are fine. Uh... how are you?"

She frowned. "Understandably, a little upset."

He swallowed, rendered silent, staring at his drink.

"How's Cleo? I heard she's been hanging around the new kid."

He clenched his teeth. He squeezed his eyes shut, and, after a moment, he opened them again, seeming to have calmed himself down. The smallest of smiles graced his lips. "No. They're not together."

She scowled. "Because I was just talking to him, and—well, I didn't get the same answer."

"What?" he said quietly, his voice as tense as a pulled string. "No. That's not..." he trailed off, twisting his hands, not looking at her.

She shrugged. "It's just what he told me."

He hid in his hands, and was silent, seeming to have forgotten she was there.

"Lewis? _Lewis?_"

His head snapped up, his face now grey, his eyes red. "Go away, please."

"But I..."

"Go _away, _Charlotte."

She frowned and stood. "Well, you have my number. Just—call me."

She started walking away. She went back to her home, and sat in her bedroom.

She looked up at her wall, to a picture of them, smiling, at the beach. Flecks of sand littered her hair, and she was dropping a fistful of it on his wet blonde head while snapping the scene with her camera. They had been happy.

She clenched her fists and promised herself, that they would be happy again. No matter _what._


	7. Chapter 7

_One-thousand apologies, dear readers, on my horrible tardiness for this chapter! But, I do have in my opinion an extremely good explanation. Everything's been very frantic in my household, with my mother's dual hospitalization and my sister's prizegiving. So I haven't had much time for writing, although I have been trying. And, finally, this is your result!_

* * *

"We'll never work out, Lewis. Get back together with Charlotte, alright? She's better for you."

"She's better for you."

"She's _better _for you."

How could Cleo think there was anyone but her? She was perfect and, Lewis was determined, the only one for him.

He would just have to make her see it.

He huffed out a sound of irritation and stared down at the framed picture in his hand, his heart swelling with longing. It was of Cleo and him, celebrating the New Year with their families. Her lips were gently planted on his cheek, and their faces were bright and happy. He remembered, he had felt fuzzy, like he had drunk an entire bottle of wine.

He had barely noticed as Rikki had made a somewhat mocking "aw" and snapped the picture.

He sighed, set it down, and went over to his computer. He opened an essay he was working on for English, but he couldn't focus. She was still buzzing around in his mind, not just asking for his attention—shrieking for it.

He couldn't help but linger—Charlotte had to be wrong. Reports from Rikki had told him that they weren't together—but then again, Cleo was adept at keeping secrets. He had thought that she was still single, that he still had a chance. A small glimmer of hope.

But maybe he was wrong. Maybe it was gone.

Maybe it really was time to move on. She had made it clear enough she didn't want to be with him. Maybe it was time to let go, and listen. Their kiss hadn't meant anything. She had probably just been too polite to push him away.

But that wouldn't happen with Gavin. No, the more he thought about it, the more he thought Rikki had got it wrong. They were suited to each other. They looked comfortable around each other. Cosy.

He couldn't help but think—the way they never had.

He hid in his hands—the bright, glorious light spilling through his bedroom window reminded him too much of her. His mind filled with her, her, and nothing but her.

But then, he decided, after that he would stop.

He would give her up.

XXX

Rikki was frowning as Emma slid in beside her, catching a few minutes of break time.

"Oh, no," she said, noticing Rikki's focused gaze, "You're not spying on them again, are you?"

Her eyes snapped onto her. "No. No, I'm not."

Emma opened her mouth to cite all the reason why spying was immoral—and quickly shut it again. Lecturing would only make the curly blonde irritable and cranky, and then what little pleasure time she had would go down the drain.

So she simply shrugged and said, "Well, good."

"Why d'you think Cleo hangs around him?" Rikki paused, her eyes wandering to where they sat, in that same booth, conversing over chemistry books. Emma thought she was going to add to her idle question, but she said nothing further.

"I don't know," she replied. She nudged her and laughed. "Maybe she likes him?"

She sighed. "I'm serious, Em. I mean, I know she's friendly and all, and he's the new kid, but what else is there?"

"I was serious, too. Maybe she wants him as a boyfriend."

"But what about Lewis?"

Emma stared at her, a frown quickly setting on her face. "What do you mean? Lewis and her—well, they're over. It's sad, but they should both move on. Why can't Cleo get herself another boyfriend?"

When Rikki didn't answer, she leaned forward, her voice lowering to a conspiratorial whisper. "Why? What have you heard?"

She looked down at the table, scratching at a bit of chipping paint. Her plaits swung in a cha cha as she shook her head. "No. Don't worry—forget I said anything."

"_No..._" she said, giving her a poke with one long, slender finger. "Tell me."

Rikki scrunched up her face in something that must have been guilt. Emma wasn't really sure—she had only seen the expression a handful of times.

When she continued in her silence, Emma gave her another nudge, making sure to get her nail in this time. "Come on. If you don't tell me, I'll just bug you until you do."

"I'm not sure," she said, wriggling in her seat, like a child caught doing something naughty.

"Well hurry up and change your mind."

XXX

Fishy.

She still couldn't help it—that was the first word that came when she thought of him. Something was... _off _about him. But she refrained from using that exact word because it rendered Emma's ability to take her seriously all but moot.

Rikki's face scrunched as she saw Cleo become animated, swinging her arms out, her face bright, in reaction to something he'd said.

She hoped Zane would shoot her if she ever became that sappy and pathetic.

Emma slid down beside her. "Okay. So what's the plan?"

Rikki blinked at her—she was the one who _always _had a plan. Even to the extent of not letting others share theirs. Somehow, she thought Emma would have had this all figured out.

"I don't know," she said in a mumble.

But Emma didn't seem to have heard her. Her eyes were fixed on something on the floor, and Rikki thought perhaps she was about to proclaim there was a dirty spot on the tiling.

But eventually the blonde's gaze drifted to her, her eyes bright and her lips curved into an enigmatic smile.

"What are you thinking...?" Rikki said, and it suddenly occurred to her that she may not want to know.

Emma leaned forward, her hair sloshing over her face so it almost covered the lively twinkle of her eyes. "Are you up for an intervention?"

* * *

_I have some good news. I have recently received a laptop, so hopefully the updates will be coming in faster and there will be more of them from now on. I don't promise you anything, but I swear I'm trying. Have the most wonderful of weeks, and as always, feel free to PM or review with any criticism, advice, or comments! :)_


End file.
